1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle floor panel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automotive floor structural member such as the one described in JP-A-2000-255454 has been known as an automotive floor structural member which is highly rigid.
The above related art floor structural member has a plurality of curved portions each having a curved surface which protrudes downward. In addition, this floor structural member has upward protruding beads formed in such a manner as to extend from the curved portions to flat planner portions which surround the peripheries of the curved portions. According to the construction of the floor structural member, the rigidity of the floor structural member is enhanced so as to suppress the noise generated in the floor structural member to a lower level.
Since the related art has a simple structure in which the curved portions and the beads are provided on a rectangular or square flat plate, this structure as it is cannot be applied to the practical floor panel configurations. In applying this structure to the practical floor panel configurations, there may occur a case where a higher rigidity is required.